Mercedes
"Boobs" '' : '~ Mercedes, boobs.''' Mercedes has boobs. She is affectionately known as Ez, which is French for boobs. Her boobs have very often been compared to the boobs of other boob owners like Angelina Jolie and Simon Cowell. Her boobs are booblike in shape and feeling, for they are boobs. Boob History Mercedes began to grow boobs when she began to grow up. Her boobs became more spherical, and grew tassles with the ribbons cut off on the end of the boobs. These could be nipples, though it is unknown. Boobs. They sometimes itch. LoZ History With her boobs, Mercedes stole her brother's account for he had no boobs, and began to post her boobs around the Zelda website, with many people seeing the boobs and thinking "Hey, are they boobs?" and then saying yes, they are boobs, and often posting, "They are boobs!" or "OMG BOOBS" She officially joined the website using her boobs to type on the 12th of August 2006, but her boobs where confused about this because Americans put the date the wrong way around, and has often instead said the 8th of December 2006, but this is wrong, and not a very boob thing to do. Having used boobs to woo other members, she discovered that boobs where powerless against the staff, and became a Shiekah the old and defunct way; by being a semi-decent member with boobs, after about a year of being an active member on the website due to bad spelling and grammar, and numerous spamming infractions. Typing with boobs proved to be hazourdous for good spelling, and she was promoted when she used ice cubes to erect the nipples and enable easier writing. After using boob powers and pissing off the Owner Xixor for posting news in the wrong board, her boobs where painted green and she was made into site staff, and the ability to post news. Which she does with style and boobs. Criticism There is none, she has boobs. Members she has had Sex with (in non-chronological order) *Doom-Desire *Willmeister *Shadow *Death's Head *Menelaus *Fiver *Segan *Cucco's Revenge *King of Bandits *JennifARGH *Equilibrium *Kristoffer *Lithium *Cybercoin *the_Predator *Dark_Kokiri *stevo1986 *Sage of Gold *Omega *LHOT * *Inflexus *Link, Hero of Time *Malin *Chise *Link of Hyrule *Windwaker33 *Xixor *Gaming Guitar *WithTheDawn *Shurikenx *Waffles *Sage *MXDan *Zelda *Makai *Absolute X *Kandid *Zantet *Hyper-Red *Teeler *Guilty Tribute *Link Luva *Last Chance (drugged) *Kotu x100 *Hanyou *Silent Lion *Cloud VII *Mases *Andoman *Viral Maze *Killswitch *Dream *The Muffin Man *Abyss Master *Gohma *Sword of Faith *Nicomolfino *Incubus *MagnumPrimers *Segan *Doggie Bark *Spartan *Ironic Karma *BrokenEdge *Triforce Guardian *Aegis *T-Dog *Esion And more every day... Notable Achievements *Developed Boobs. *Is a Sage, a Shiekah, and a Site Staff. *Won Best Shiekah along with Pietro's penis. *Once had 9 infraction points. *Wrote this Wiki page all on her own after stealing the template from Xizor's page. *Tried to draw a penis on Xizor's page, but discovered it to be locked. *Is pregnant with the baby of Willmeister and Josh and Raj and Andrew and Cole and Nick and Shane. Category:Notable Members Category:Site Staff